


oh, calamity

by piorunianrteci



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Hell, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, POV Kuchiki Rukia, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Weddings, absolutny bullshit, wszyscy cierpią
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piorunianrteci/pseuds/piorunianrteci
Summary: "Kiedyś myślałem, że piekło to siedemnaście miesięcy bez Ciebie", czyli krótka historia o tym, jak ślub Rukii łamie Ichigo serce. (nawiązania do nowelki - we do knot always love you)inspiracja: all time low - oh, calamity!
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4





	oh, calamity

Kiedyś myślałem, że piekło to siedemnaście miesięcy bez Ciebie. 

Bo jak inaczej mógłbym to nazwać? Tę pustkę, która ogarnęła moją duszę, wyżęła nie tylko z emocji, lecz jakichkolwiek chęci do życia. Tę gorycz, wypełniającą atomy, zalewającą duszę i umysł. Bez Ciebie było ciemno; straciłem moje światło, będące nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Było zimno, ponuro, _deszczowo_. Znów lało; znów padał ten przeklęty deszcz, nieprzerwana, nieskończona ulewa, w której tonęło wszystko. Dusza, umysł, serce. Cały ja oddawałem się tej nieznośnej powodzi, bezwładnie dryfując. Już mi na niczym nie zależało; znów byłem słaby. Niezdolny, by chronić. By pomagać. 

Niezdolny, by kochać. 

Myślałem, że umieram. Z każdym dniem byłem bardziej jak nieboszczyk, mniej jak człowiek. Trwałem zawieszony pomiędzy miłosnym mirażem, wspomnieniem Twojego ciepła i zapachu, a okrutną szarzyzną codzienności. Byłem upiorem, duchem błąkającym się bez celu i sensu. Niemogącym osiągnąć spokoju. 

Tak łatwo było to wszystko zrzucić na karb utraty mocy; z taką lekkością okłamywałem bliskich, chowałem się za murem zobojętnienia. Co miałem im powiedzieć? Jak ubrać w słowa ten ból, który rozdzierał mnie raz za razem? Z każdym świtem i z każdym zachodem Słońca czułem, jak na nowo umieram. I tylko umieram, bez żadnego mitycznego zmartwychwstania. Bez katharsis. Nie wyobrażałem sobie, że może być gorzej; przecież musiałem spaść już na samo dno tej goryczy. Utknąć w ostatnim piekielnym kręgu. 

Jakże byłem naiwny. Kurewsko głupi.

To był tylko przedsionek piekła. Pierdolona wersja beta. Prawdziwym piekłem było wyszywanie kwiatów truskawki na Twoim welonie. Ta niezręczna, bezczelna rozmowa z Abaraiem. Obserwowanie Cię w złowieszczej ciszy, niezdolność zamienienia choć słowa. Piekłem byłaś Ty; w ślubnej szacie. Tak piękna, smutna i absolutnie niedostępna. Poza moim zasięgiem. I Twoje spojrzenie; te szafirowe tęczówki, które kochałem nad życie. Te duże, skrzące ekscytacją oczy, w których zawierały się te wszystkie emocje, których nie potrafiłem wtedy zrozumieć. Myślałem, że umrę; że nie przeżyję tej pieprzonej ceremonii, trzymania się na dystans. Każda moja komórka, każda tkanka budująca mięśnie, aż rwała się do tego, by wykonać ruch. By do Ciebie pobiec, chwycić Cię w ramiona i bezczelnie ukraść. Zabrać, ukryć i mieć tylko dla siebie. Bo przecież byłaś kiedyś _moja._

Kiedyś myślałam, że piekło to siedemnaście miesięcy bez Ciebie. 

Nie zliczę, ile godzin spędziłam w Twoim oknie, obserwując Cię w tej nieznośnej ciszy. Z ciężkim sercem przypominającym głaz, z tą niemożnością wykonania żadnego kroku. Pragnęłam pokonać ten dystans; przecież to zaledwie kilka metrów, jednak w tym jednym momencie odległość, która nas dzieliła, zamieniała się w lata świetlne. Nie mogłam. Nie potrafiłam spojrzeć Ci po tym wszystkim w oczy. Może bałam się tego, co w nich zobaczę? To nieme oskarżenie, cichy osąd i rozczarowanie? Jak mogłam stać przed Tobą, wiedząc, że nie mogłam Cię ochronić? Że kolejny raz zawiodłam. Byłam zbyt słaba i bezużyteczna. Nic się nie zmieniło, ja się nie zmieniłam. Nie uratowałam Kaiena-dono, nie potrafiłam uratować Ciebie. Pomóc, zdjąć ten ciężar odpowiedzialności z Twoich ramion. 

Nieustannie walczyłam sama ze sobą, nie wiedząc, co powinnam zrobić. Sen z powiek spędzała mi ta jedna myśl: czy mam w ogóle prawo, by ingerować w Twoje życie? Może to wszystko to był znak od losu? Mityczna ręka jakiejś wyższej istoty, która była potwierdzeniem moich obaw? Tego przerażającego lęku, że coś Ci zabieram. Że na rzecz mnie tracisz swoje ludzkie życie. Nie należałam do tego świata, Twojego świata; byłam tylko intruzem, który wywrócił codzienność do góry nogami. Czy mogłam chcieć, byś odzyskał moce? Byś znów stawał w szranki z hordą Pustych? Byś znów narażał swoje życie i zdrowie? 

Byłam taka naiwna, myśląc, że widok tak zdewastowanego, tak zniszczonego i osamotnionego Ciebie to najgorsze, co może mnie spotkać. Nie wyobrażałam sobie żadnego innego piekła niż to, które widziałam w Twoich ziejących pustką brązowych tęczówkach. A potem musiałam powiedzieć Ci o ślubie. I nie potrafiłam tego zrobić. 

Prawdziwym piekłem była ta sztucznie uprzejma rozmowa z Orihime; mój wymuszony uśmiech, wypalający poczucie winy, jej wesołe szczebiotanie i ta obrzydliwa świadomość, że jesteś na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Zauważyłam Cię; zauważyłam, jak spoglądałeś na nas z okna, próbując ukryć się za firanką. Nigdy wcześniej nie było mi tak źle, tak przeraźliwie źle. Piekłem był Wasz prezent, ten przeklęty welon, wyhaftowany w kwiaty truskawek. I to ironiczne znaczenie; _szczęśliwa rodzina?_ Czy los mógł być bardziej okrutny niż w tej jednej chwili? Jak mogłabym nazwać nazwać to wszystko najszczęśliwszym dniem w życiu, skoro czułam się bardziej niczym na pogrzebie? Pogrzebie tego, czym mogliśmy się stać. Nie potrafiłam na Ciebie patrzeć, nie potrafiłam odezwać się słowem, czując ten ogromny lęk, że się rozpłaczę. Że pęknę od nadmiaru emocji, że wszelkie skrzętnie budowane tamy runą pod wpływem tych uczuć. Mogłam tylko wodzić wzrokiem za Twoją sylwetką; za Tobą ubranym w ten dobrze skrojony, czarny garnitur. Byłeś moim piekłem, najgorszym z najgorszych; z każdą kolejną chwilą obumierałam. Kurczyłam się w sobie, rozpadając na coraz mniejsze kawałeczki. Bo pragnęłam Cię dotknąć. Chwycić za dłoń, uwiesić się na Twojej szyi. Wycałować. Przecież kiedyś byłeś _mój._

W chwilach takich jak te, przez głowę Ichigo przelatywał prawdziwy strumień poplątanych uczuć i emocji. Tak skrajnych i bolesnych, aż przyprawiających o mdłości. Czuł, jak ta jedna nieznośna myśl, nie chce opuścić jego umysłu, powracając niczym bumerang, odbijając się echem od mózgowia. Spoglądał na nią; piękną jak nigdy dotąd, przeraźliwie smutną i zdewastowaną. Obserwował jej bladą skórę, twarz pozbawioną jakichkolwiek emocji i oczy, w których odnajdywał już tylko pustkę. W takich momentach zalewało go to palące poczucie frustracji, rozdzierające poczucie niesprawiedliwości; dlaczego musiał odrzucić swoje szczęście? Dlaczego musiał zgrywać tego _pierdolonego bohatera_ , stawiając dobro innych ponad samym sobą? 

Wiedział, że nie było warto. Nie warto było walczyć z Ywachem. Nic nie było warte tego, by być tak kurewsko nieszczęśliwym. I by przy okazji unieszczęśliwić też tę biedną istotę, która dostała rykoszetem jego beznadziejnie heroicznej decyzji. Nie mógł jednak nic zrobić; nie potrafił uciec od tego ciężaru, który musiał nieść. Tych kajdan, które spętały jego duszę. To było jego przekleństwo.

I choć po ostatecznej bitwie złożyli sobie tę pieprzoną obietnicę, choć poprzysięgli utrzymywać ten dystans, by nie kusić losu, nie potrafił dłużej wytrzymać. Nie teraz, gdy była tak blisko. Nie teraz, gdy tracił ją na rzecz innego mężczyzny. Musiał jej to powiedzieć, wreszcie wyznać. I nie wiedział, czy robił to bardziej dla niej, czy może dla siebie, jednak w tej jednej chwili wyrwał do przodu, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Liczyło się tylko to. Tylko ta jedna rozmowa. 

Widział, jak jej twarz przybiera rumieńców; jak spogląda na niego z szokowaniem, niedowierzaniem, na końcu którego lśniło szczere wzruszenie. Ani na moment nie oderwała od niego swojego nieprzeniknionego spojrzenia, lekko rozchylając przy tym wargi. Nie czekając na jej reakcję, pochylił się w stronę kobiety, by następnie bez wahania zamknąć ją w szczelnym uścisku. Czuł, jak nie tylko jego serce kołacze; oddychała ciężko, ledwie łapiąc kolejne hausty powietrza. Resztkami sił powstrzymał się przed przekroczeniem _tej jednej granicy_ i wyszeptał Rukii wprost do ucha: 

— Jeśli nie w tym życiu, to w następnym. A jeśli nie w następnym, to w kolejnym. Mam w dupie, ile to zajmie, bo wiem, że w końcu nam się uda — jego głos zdławiony był wzruszeniem, choć tak bardzo starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji. Westchnął ciężko, opierając czoło o jej czoło i patrząc prosto w te szafirowe oczy, dodał z powagą: 

— Nie zapominaj o tym, _Rukia_ _._


End file.
